Watches From The White Tower
by happyday girl
Summary: A series of unrelated one-shots featuring Boromir and Faramir, spanning from childhood to adulthood, and across all genres. Brotherly moments abound! Please review-requests are taken as well!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**As I said in the synopsis, this will be a series of unrelated one-shots involving Faramir and Boromir; anything from their childhoods to adulthood, and varying genres. Some will be canon, some will be movie-verse or they will be a mixture of the two ^^ so I hope you enjoy every one.**

**If you want something written about the brothers, then don't hesitate to review or PM me and I'll get it done for you!**

**Enjoy...**

The morning dawned frosty and cold in the Land of Men, the flags atop the towers of Gondor hanging limp and lifeless, only fluttering reluctantly when a small wind flew through the turrets every now and then.

No one was in the grounds' the people of Minas Tirith content to stay in the warmth of their houses and watch -towers, themselves as reluctant as the flags to spend too long out in open air and the chill of a fast-approaching winter.

Only one man was in the grounds of the white tower, and he was moving too fast for the cold to trouble him. His sword flashed in the morning sun, casting a glare into the eyes of any who happened to be peering out to watch him practise.

Boromir, the son of the Steward, never felt the cold; he was far too experienced to be perturbed by a little change in the temperature, even though he was barely twenty three and shy of his first major battle.

He stopped for a while to catch his breath, the air turning white like smoke as he deeply breathed in and out. It was good to train this early in the morning; there weren't many people around, which allowed him to relax and do it at his own pace, away from the prying eyes of trainers, and especially his father.

He lifted his blade once more, holding it above his head before he swung it in a wide arc, crying out as he kept swinging, moving in a wide circle as he brandished the sword expertly in his hands.

As he moved the blade and his body in sync, making sure his footwork was tight and in the right places, he became acutely aware that someone was behind him, and he quickly turned, his weapon ready at shoulder height.

The impending clash of iron and the flash of the glare nearly blinded him as another blade met his own, before silence reverberated around the grounds, the two men looking at each other.

'Be careful brother-I could've been any one.' Faramir grinned, before pushing his sword down the length of his older brother's blade, creating the grinding sound of a challenge.

'Ah but I would pick you out anywhere Faramir.' Boromir responded, sliding his own sword down his brother's to answer the challenge that had been brought forward.

'Oh, and why would that be?' Faramir frowned, before Boromir leapt forwards, and he had to block his cut with an upwards motion.

'Because you breathe so loud I could fight you in the dark!' his older brother laughed, before darting forwards again to challenge him once more.

Their swords clashed loudly and furiously, the brother's moving in a perfect, almost orchestrated circle as they sparred. Boromir noted that Faramir occasionally looked down at his footwork before copying and adapting it to suit himself; he was glad his brother was learning from him, which was what he was here for, after all.

'Very good...but try to attack more than defend.' He advised, proving his point by moving steadily forwards, causing Faramir to adapt his skills and move backwards.

A few seconds later though, Faramir was the one moving forwards, moving his blade faster and in a small area, and he laughed as Boromir frowned and tried to keep up, but in the end Faramir was too fast for him, and with a few more strokes of his blade his younger brother had succeeded in pushing him against the far wall of the grounds, before gently pushing the tip of the sword into his tunic, right above his heart.

'I believe you lose this fight.' Faramir said simply, moving backwards and sheathing his weapon, smiling as Boromir pretended to sigh.

'Well done little brother-I will make a soldier out of you yet!' he smiled, accepting his brother's hand to pull him from the wall.

Faramir's smile faded and he nodded tersely, before looking away at the turrets, shielding his eyes from the glare of the sun.

Boromir caught the look and nudged his brother, smiling fondly but seriously at him. 'Faramir, you know you must accept your path, it will do you no good to go against father; you know that.' He said, nodding his head at him to try to make him understand.

'I understand why you might think so and perhaps I am going against the wishes of father, but...I enjoy the simple things, not war and blood.' Faramir sighed, before he shook his head and cleared his throat. 'Let us not talk about that-it is a beautiful morning, we should be enjoying each others company, not arguing about something that is probably already in motion.' He said, smiling at Boromir.

'As you wish, I still need to get you back for cheating back there-best of three?' Boromir asked innocently, laughing out loud when Faramir gave him an indignant look.

'I did not cheat!'

'You stood so the sun was in my eyes, I was near blinded! I say you knew that, so you carefully planned your movements to suit yourself.'

'I disagree, but I will let you try to regain some dignity.' Faramir bowed to his brother, before together they walked into the middle of the grounds once more, and soon the sounds of laughter and the clash of swords were the only thing that could be heard in the cold morning light.

**I hope you enjoyed this first one-shot!**

**Please review, I would love to know what you thought, and please request one if you would like to see something written ^^**

**Xx **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**One shot number 2! ^^ This one has been requested by luckypixi, who is also my sister! **

**Enjoy...**

The sky was a stormy grey, the flashes of lightning mingling with the dense rain, all the while coupling with the immense crashes of thunder that seemed to move objects inside the warm confines of the main tower.

Boromir was reclining on a long couch, the cushions thick and warm beneath him as he flicked through a volume on the History of Gondor. He hummed to himself as the storm lashed on, only looking up when he heard the insistent dripping noise of raindrops falling through the ceiling.

'Marvellous, we have a leak.' He muttered to himself, swinging his long legs off the couch and walking to the leak; it wasn't so bad, just a small hole where the roof needed repairing a little.

He shook his head as he looked around; there was never anyone around when you needed them. He shrugged and sat back on the couch. Someone would be along soon, it was nearly time to shut the Tower's windows; the inhabitants could only take so much wind whistling through the rooms.

He returned to his book, and became fully engrossed in one particular chapter, and sat still as he read with avid eyes, not caring about the storm around him.

Many minutes later, with the sky getting dark; an inky black covering seemed to sweep the sky, and the twinkling stars that appeared from under the storm like beacons in a fog, Boromir was awakened from his doze by an almighty crash from the door, followed by the heavy footfalls of what sounded like a very angry person indeed.

'Lazy, Ignorant boy-Your lucky the rain has stopped, otherwise you would have been looking for them in the storm, and the coldness would have claimed you, it's more than you deserve.'

'Father I can do no more than look for them-I will go out at first light-'

'Of course you will, and nay you return until they are found!' Denethor walked into the room where Boromir was sat, his eyes wide as he saw his father and brother standing there; Faramir was wet through, his sopping clothes dripping onto the stone floor, his hair stuck to his forehead. Their father was dry though, but held a murderous look in his eyes.

'What has happened?' he asked, standing up and eyeing his brother warily.

'Your brother has once again proved how useless and untrustworthy he really is, I ask for one thing, and one thing only-'

'-Father the gate was broken. It was all I could do to keep the other horses inside.'

'My prized, most loyal stallions-you know they fear the thunder, you know they kick up when challenged by idiot boys with no sense of following orders correctly!' Denethor yelled, his eyes scathing as he looked his son up and down, as if surveying a horse right there and then.

Faramir fell silent and looked down at his wet shoes. 'I can only apologise, and offer to find them at first light. I'm sorry father.' He said, not making eye contact.

Denethor sneered. 'You think sorry will make it better? You think sorry is going to bring back the horses?' he growled.

'Father, they are only horses after all. Why not buy more when the storm is over?' Boromir ventured, stepping between his brother and his father.

'I don't care that they are only horses, your brother-'he pointed under Boromir's arm to Faramir, who still hadn't looked up from the floor.

'-Made a mockery of me amongst the soldiers. A Steward of Gondor, whose own son can't follow instructions, and will mess up the smallest of jobs...he is an embarrassment, and you know it!' he spat, looking at his oldest son for confirmation.

Boromir's eyes widened. 'He is not an embarrassment father, give him a chance-he has a lot to learn, I agree. But you can't punish him for any slightest thing that goes wrong, I won't let you.' He said, hardly able to believe what was coming out of his mouth.

Denethor gave both boys an ugly, tight smile. 'So. You two have finally come against me, have you?' he whispered, his lips sheened with sweat.

Boromir looked at his father in shock, before turning to Faramir, who wore the same look; shock mingled with fear.

'Father that is not what I'm doing-I am merely defending Faramir...as you would do for Me.' he said, ashamed that he hadn't included Faramir in the last statement.

He and Faramir both knew of what his father thought of each of them, although they ignored it most of the time.

Denethor's eyes flicked to Faramir a split second before he smiled and looked back at Boromir. 'True, but he will still go at first light, and not return until my horses are returned.'

'Father, they must be many leagues by now-scared horses travel fast' Boromir quickly said.

'That is my final word.' Denethor stepped aside and gave his youngest son a sour look. 'You are lucky your brother was here to save you this time-otherwise the punishment would have been quite severe.' He sneered, before turning on his heel and marching out of the room, the door banging behind him.

Boromir felt Faramir deflate behind him, audible by a huge sigh. Boromir blew air out his cheeks as he motioned for his brother to sit next to him on the couch.

'Oh little brother...' he muttered, rubbing Faramir's arm comfortingly as his brother stared into the opposite wall.

'Why does he hate me so?' he whispered.

Boromir frowned and turned his brother's face to make him face his own. 'Father doesn't hate you, Faramir. He loves you very much, he just has trouble showing It.' he said.

Faramir pulled away. 'He seems to have no trouble showing it to you.' He muttered darkly. 'He wished to punish me for losing horses-he does not even do that to the men.' He said, shaking his head in anger.

Boromir sighed and stood up, pulling his brother's tunic to follow him. 'Why don't we go get an ale, forget about this whole business? I will accompany you to find the horses tomorrow, they shouldn't be too hard to find.' He smiled, wiping wet hair away from his brother's eyes.

'But you said...'

'I know what I said, but you'll have me-that's why it won't take so long!' he grinned, prodding Faramir's shoulder affectionately.

'Agreed?'

Faramir smiled. He didn't know why he always questioned his father and his ways-he had his brother, what else did he need?

'Agreed!' he smiled, and the two brother's walked in the direction of the great hall, away from the turbulent feelings and unease with their father, and into the light conversation that they had together, two brothers happy in each other's company.

**Poor Faramir, but at least he has his brother ^^**

**Next one shot up soon-if you have any requests, please let me know and I'll get them done for you!**

**The next one shot has been requested by sassyfreind-I hope you'll all like it!**

**Xx **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! I know it's been a while, but I hope you enjoy this new one shot!**

**Requested by time2read, this is an angsty little fic between the boys and their Father when Faramir is captain ^^**

**Enjoy…..**

The clouded, silver streaked sky spread across the horizon as far as the eye could see.

The battlements were deserted save for the one or two stationed men, the coast calm and clear; yet a dark, foreboding air still clung to the two men who were sat on a hill overlooking Minas Tirith.

Neither spoke. Neither of them needed to. They sat in a contented yet strained silence, both looking out into the dark waters that they protected.

After a while, one man sighed, shook his head and stood up, stretching in his armour, ruffling his dark brown hair.

Boromir looked down at his brother, who hadn't even looked up. 'Come, let's go find something to eat, something to drink-we haven't been home in hours.' It wasn't really a complaint, yet he felt Faramir needed to hear a little anger in his voice, even if it was fake. He knew why they had been sat here for the past day, but didn't want to seem like it had bothered him.

His younger brother sighed, and shook his head. 'You go. I'll take the watch off someone here; send him to his bed for the night.'

'To Hell you will! You had been at your own station for twenty hours straight when I came by this morning- another few hours more and I would have been carrying you home! You will come back with me Faramir.' Boromir growled, before crossing his arms, and waiting.

Faramir looked up at his brother, eyes wide, before he too growled. But he stood nonetheless, something that Boromir was glad for- he didn't want to have to drag him home.

'If he begins tonight I'll-'

'You'll do what? Relax brother, he won't say anything, I'll make sure of it….' Boromir cut across his brother's words.

'You? When do you ever say anything against him? You're about as much use as an empty suit of armour once he starts.' Faramir snapped, before realising he had spoken wrong, and hung his head slightly.

Boromir sucked in air quickly; he felt his face heat up a little, before indignation spread to his throat. 'I have always spoken on your side, always.' He stated, his voice breaking just a little with emotion.

Faramir stopped walking, a pained look on his face. 'Sometimes I don't always feel that way.' He whispered, avoiding looking at his brother.

Boromir sighed, but walked beside him and put an arm around his shoulders.' 'I know I do not always show it, but I do love you, you know.' He walked forward slightly, chuckling.

'I do not doubt you love for me, it's just…..he makes me think things that aren't there…believe thoughts and ideas that had never occurred to me before.'

'You must ignore him. He thrives on knowing he had caused a reaction in you.' Boromir shifted uncomfortably at the subject matter. He loved his father, and he loved his brother-he just wished his father would treat Faramir better.

'I try, I really do…..but it does not work.' Faramir replied, before walking forwards to join his brother as they walked back up to the main city.

'He may be fine tonight.' Boromir muttered, but he didn't really believe it. Not that he would tell Faramir that.

'You may be right, I do always immediately suspect the worst…he may be feeling right tonight….' Faramir replied, a hopeful smile on his face. It broke Boromir's heart.

'Let's…..let's go a see, shall we, Captain?' he said, as they walked through the confines of the city.

* * *

><p>Boromir already guessed the tone of the evening the second he saw their father's expression. His eyes were wide and dark, a foul sneer curved on his face as he sat at his given throne, head bowed as they walked towards him.<p>

'How long, Boromir, does it take for you to check the battlements?' he asked, his voice low and dangerous, once they had stopped in front of him.

Boromir paused and swallowed. 'Uhh, two to three hours to get a good scope, sir.' He replied. He relaxed a little; his heart beat a little less, when his father smiled. His heart rate got faster as he turned to his brother next to him, who visibly slumped.

'So why….' Denethor started, sitting up a little. 'Has it taken you in excess of _seven hours_ to check the men?' he hissed, putting terrible emphasis on the word _you._

'S-seven hours?' Faramir stammered, before he cleared his throat and stood straighter. He was a captain of his guard; he should not be slumped in front of his Father.

'Don't act for my benefit- pretending to be something you are not does not impress me.' Their Father spat, eyes flashing with malice.

'Father, I only spent a couple of hours checking the men- they were fine and doing well. I spent the rest of the time wi-'

'Dereliction of duty then! You had something better to do, did you? Something more important than the welfare of your own men-'

'Nothing was wrong Father I assu-'

'DO NOT INTERUPT ME!' roared Denethor, spraying the ground below him with spit.

Faramir faltered, his voice failing him completely.

Boromir looked desperately between his father and his brother. 'He was with me! He spent the afternoon with me, training and talking. He looks after his men better than any captain I know of!' He stated, stepping forwards.

'Better than you?' asked his father, his tone icy, his top lip curled in a sneer. '….I think not.'

Boromir shook his head, wondering just why his father said these awful things. 'We are both different men, we cannot keep being compared.' He muttered, not looking at his father.

'I will do as I please….' His Father spat, before standing up and sweeping down towards them.

He glared at Faramir as if the younger man was stood in his way. 'As punishment for this, and for speaking out of turn, you are to spend the rest of the week stabling my horses, cleaning the armour and cleaning this hall on your hands and knees- maybe a little embarrassment with make you work harder and speak better to your superiors.' He spat, before looking his son up and down and striding towards the door.

'FATHER!' Boromir called after him, his eyes wide with desperation. 'If he has these punishments, give me them too! I will not have him treated this way!'

Faramir looked up as their father stopped. 'No, Boromir- I need you to do the real work around here…..at least I can still count on you.' He left without another word, without even sparing another glance to his youngest born son.

Boromir seared with anger, shaking his head to vent it. 'The man iS mindless, evil….' He muttered, voice wavering. He looked across at Faramir, who looked like a lost child who had just been told he would never see home again.

'Why does he hate me so?' he whispered, voice barely audible above the echo.

For once, Boromir didn't have a reply, sarcastic or not. He had no thought, no clue as to why their Father treated his brother he way he did.

All he could do was shake his head again. 'I will not see you do these punishments-'

'I would not go against him Boromir; he will make you suffer too…' Faramir cut in desperately, stepping in front of his brother, eyes pleading.

'If you let me finish, brother- I was going to say I will not see you do these punishments alone. I do not care what Father says, what the men say, we will share these duties. I spoke out of turn just as you; I will do my half of them.' He smiled at his brother, before putting a strong arm around his shoulder.

'We will not stay here in this place forever, you or I- we will make our escape. We just have to tolerate what happens here as much as possible before we do.' He muttered, before pulling Faramir close to him. He could feel his brother trembling slightly against his chest.

'Come- food and drink awaits, brother- we shall dine like this is our last night…..I daresay we need it.' He muttered, before leading Faramir out the room, still clasped to his side, where he could keep an eye on him.

End

**I really hope you enjoyed it! It was quite angsty…..I think a happier one for the next time?**

**Feel free to request, I love writing about the brothers!**

**Please review!**

**XxxX**


End file.
